


Dancing In The Rain

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: A warm night, sudden rain - what else were they supposed to do?





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Rain' by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

It’s a warm night, the air light around them and the coiling streets illuminated by lanterns. It’s a night made for pictures and romantic evenings, for big confessions and quiet moments. It’s a night to remember. Ginny had snorted when Luna said that, told her that usually you should be able to see the stars for that, but Luna was right. There is magic laying in the air tonight. 

Ginny has no sooner thought this than the clouds above them suddenly break open, heavy rain falling down onto them and drenching them in a matter of seconds. The rain, too, is warm, running down her skin and settling in her hair, building a wall between them and the rest of the world. Laughing, Ginny tilts her head up to let the rain fall on her face when she is suddenly pulled forward by her hand. 

Luna is beautiful, laughing in the rain and her hair clinging to her. “May I have this dance?” 

Well, Ginny could never deny Luna a thing. 

And Luna does look especially beautiful tonight, ethereal and carefree, shining in the darkness. Laughing as well, Ginny lets herself be drawn in, watching Luna twirl and dance to a melody only she can hear. Ginny follows her lead, swirls her and tries to match her moves, never letting go of her hand. Its a ridiculous thought, but Luna looks like she might just float away if Ginny let her go, and she doesn't intend to let that happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187735820403/dancing-in-the-rain)


End file.
